Mothers' retrospective reports of certain child behaviors and child-rearing techniques and parallel information obtained at an earlier time when the behaviors were current are investigated. Issues of maternal recall of children's early characteristics are of special relevance in etiological questions of psychopathology. Although previous research has demonstrated that in general the correspondence between contemporaneous and retrospective data is low, there is still much to be learned about what determines when mother's recollections are more or less accurate. (1) Are certain kinds of information recollected more accurately than others? (2)\How does the mother's current view of the child color her memories? (3) Does depression in the mother affect her recollections? The subjects are mothers of 26-month-old children who are part of a study of etiology of behavior problems. Data collection and coding are completed. Completed analyses indicate mothers are more accurate in recalling their own childrearing behavior than in recalling certain characteristics of their children. Also, depressed mothers are more accurate in recalling the degree of their own emotional reactivity in certain childrearing situations than are non-depressed mothers.